A large-sized dump truck working in mines and the like has been typically known. A McPherson strut type suspension is generally used as a suspension for front wheels (steering wheels) of such a dump truck.
Moreover, an off-road dump truck has also been known for having all the tires as driving wheels and steering wheels in order to improve delivery performance (for instance, Patent Literatures 2 and 3).